Treats you like a Queen
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: Xanxus was used to being treated with fear, caution and respect, however, that changes when she meets Vongola's Decimo. Fem!Xanxus, AU
1. Welcomed

**Treats you like a Queen**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Chapter 0ne**

 **Summary:** Xanxus was used to being treated with fear, caution and respect, however, that changes when she meets Vongola's Decimo. Fem!Xanxus, AU

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain:** Cursing. AU, so... more calm clumsy cute Tsuna? OOC? Doesn't really follow the manga...much.

 **Author's Note:** Becuase damn it, I got into a new fandom and I've been reading and yeah... I wanted to try typing a new format... sort of...Please tell me your thoughts and welcome me to this fandom?

 **[i]**

 _He made her feel…_

Vongola Decimo was introduced to her by her father. "Xanxus, he will be the one to inherit Vongola." She grit her teeth, clenching her fist at her sides. Her red eyes narrowed at the male standing behind her father.

"Ciao signora Xanxus, it's nice to meet you. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, please call me Tsuna." The brunet said, speaking to her with full respect. No fear, no caution was reflected in his honey eyes.

Sincere kindness, he was speaking to her warmly.

"Salve, signore." She greeted harshly, crossing her arms over her chest, ignoring his name, showing him no respect.

Yet, he didn't flinch when with her lack of respect, he continued to smile, "There is no need to feel threaten signora, I only wish to work with you on good terms."

It caught her off guard, but she didn't allow it to be shown, her glare just intensified.

"Trash, you don't know me. So don't think I accept you so easily like the rest of the scum."

"Well, why don't we change that? I wouldn't want to have the leader of The Varia in bad terms with the new Vongola Decimo."

With a click of her tongue, she turned around, "You're like the rest of the scum."

"I don't mean to sound like I want it to political views, but I would like to have a good relationship with you, I am changing Vongola to its original purpose and I don't want Vongola's branches to feel the backlash because of the changes."

Glancing over her shoulders, she stared right into honey turned bright orange eyes. Beautiful orange eyes, reminding her of the sunsets, sky flames. "Tch… Plan a meeting with the other head and then we'll talk."

 _…_ _He made her feel welcomed._


	2. Trusted

**Treats you like a Queen**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Summary:** Xanxus was used to being treated with fear, caution and respect, however, that changes when she meets Vongola's Decimo. Fem!Xanxus, AU

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain:** Cursing.

 **Author's Note:** Female Xanxus because there is too much female Tsuna, so let's switch it up! Please enjoy another short chapter! Sorry for grammar errors, please enjoy and thank you for those who reviewed, added to their favorites and are following!

 **[ii]**

 _He made her feel…_

In her time living off the streets, she knew the weakest didn't survive the slums. One small weakness, you got attacked.

Just like the rich… only they attacked with words and political decision making. So when the new Decimo trash brought her along with CEDEF new boss, Lal Mirch.

She knew that the meeting was a political power push.

"The meeting with Innocenti Famiglia is to try and create a peace treaty, however, I have warned them about the child slavery they are trying to pull." The brunet stated, his smile nowhere to be seen.

Lal stared at the files in her hands, "So, it's they either accept are terms of policy for a treaty… or Innocenti's warehouses are ransacked and any Famiglia that is allied with us will pull away from his alliance." She stated.

"Yes."

"So why am I here, trash?"

"You are an assassin. You observe and can read people faster, you also know a lot about psychology and you are my best person to come for and help me make this work or if Vongola needs people like Innocenti."

Xanxus stared hard at him before clicking her tongue. "Why? Don't you have Vongola's Hyper Intuition, trash?"

He smiled at her, "I do, but I want another trusted person along with me, someone who already knows the polite arguments. And I trust you that you will help me with the best for Vongola."

The way he smiled at her made her eyebrow twitched, it was something she wasn't used to getting so openly.

"Fine."

"Thank you." It didn't make her stomach twist with that kindness, she wasn't like the rest who fell to his feet just because he smiled at her. Yet, she felt that trust he was giving her, something anyone besides her subordinates gave her, was something big.

And like hell she was going to fuck it up – yet she was hesitant to accept it. Because why was he willingly trusting her so much when they barely work together. Only accepting a mission from each other and reporting about Vongola's conditions.

"Whatever trash."

 _…He made her feel trusted._


	3. Beatiful

**Treats you like a Queen**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Summary:** Xanxus was used to being treated with fear, caution, and respect, however, that changes when she meets Vongola's Decimo. Fem!Xanxus, AU

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain:** Cursing.

 **Author's Note:** Ops, sorry? Please enjoy this rather short and sort of edited chapter!

 **[iii]**

 _He made her feel…_

It was the soft caresses.

The soft touch of lips lingering on her scars before he traced them with his finger.

The way he just looked at _her_.

With such devotion, such love filled in those amber glowing eyes.

And she doesn't know how much she could take it.

"You are beautiful," He would whisper to her and she would nod as she took his face and allowed her lips to meet hers.

The kiss was painfully soft. The way their lips mold together. Taking it slow first before it starts to build in heat and it exploded in a fury of passion.

The way his tongue fought with hers for control and she doesn't let him off easy. She wants him to fight for her. Want him to show her what he wants.

And then there is a low growl coming from him, making her tighten her hold on him.

Breaking the kiss, gasping for air, she longs for more. But the way he goes for her neck, softly nibbling his way down her collar, loosening the fabric, she feels the heat inside her grow.

His hands hold her gently, but tightly in his grasp. Drinking her every inch of her body as he moves away from her.

These are the times she feels so expose to him.

Where her scars burn as he undresses her, as his finger caress the tight scared skin.

Never looking at her in disgust, but in a state of awe.

And she has never felt her scars burn to be touched by this man. Never has she felt them become beautiful as this man in front of her does every time he touches them, kisses them and whispers against them before taking her whole body for himself.

 _…_ _He made her feel more beautiful._


	4. Scared

**Treats you like a Queen**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Summary:** Xanxus was used to being treated with fear, caution, and respect, however, that changes when she meets Vongola's Decimo. Fem!Xanxus, AU

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain:** Cursing.

 **Author's Note:** Please enjoy and leave your thoughts!

 **[iiii]**

 _He made her feel…_

Squalo sees it first. He sees the signs and he is pissed off, but proud. However, he is also her second in command and he sees her as a little temperamental sister of his.

When he confronts her about the obvious feelings the raven has for the brunet. He feels like he broke the news about the world going to shit and she had to do something about.

He didn't like the way her face went from anger to confusion, slowly as the female realized the feelings she for Vongola's Decimo, how it dawns on her that she hopelessly in love with him.

That frighten face is engraved in his mind.

Because Xanxus of the Varia is never afraid of anything and so see her in such state, he wants to kill the man that has caused her to show such emotion, but he also wants to thank him.

Bringing the female into his arms, hoping to ground her from her emotions.

She knows love, love for her comrades who have and still are by her side. For the Vongola who even though has betrayed in due to her father, she still loves it for what it has brought to her in her life.

But this was an entire different type of love.

And he knows that as he watches the raven hair female try to control her emotions tightly. Even if at the moment he wants to go and hunt down the man that has tilted his boss world, she comes first.

Squalo needs to know if she will be fine with the revelation of her feelings before he left to hunt Decimo down and talk thoroughly with him about his boss and made sure he was strong enough to even be by her side.

Because he wasn't approving of anyone that couldn't handle Xanxus on her days or able to protect her when she couldn't protect herself. Fight alongside with her and able to command ad hold leadership.

She didn't need weak trash.

"I'm in love with that trash…" She finally whispers.

"VOI! I already told you!" He screams, holding her tightly.

She barks out laughing, an edge of hysteria attached to it.

She was scared in this new development. These feelings were nothing to scoff at because emotions like these can be dangerous in their area of expertise.

Especially when it includes the Vongola's boss, the most well-known, most loved and hated person to rule the underworld.

And he wasn't going to leave his boss to face something like that by herself even if she put up a front to hide from the world.

 _…He made her feel scared._


End file.
